James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 7
Here is part seven of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Chorus: Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (as Gumball and Penny walk along and get some diamond rings to engage each other) *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, Gumball, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. *Merlin: Surprise! Long live Gumball Hood! *Edward and Molly: Hooray! *Edward: And long live Penny! *Molly: Bravo! Bravo! *Everybody: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! *Toodles: And down with that scurvy Prince Blackthorne! *Tom: Yeah. (singing) Oh, the world will sing of an English king. A thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow while bonny good King Professor Utonium leads the great crusade he's on we'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Jafar incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony king of England. *Merlin: (singing) A pox on the phony king of England (chuckles) *(all boo and laugh) *Tom: (singing) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he's the king, a little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string and he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way and then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb you see, he doesn't wanna play (all laugh) Too late to be known as Merlin the First he's sure to be known as Merlin the Worst a pox on that phony king of England lay that country on me, babe. *Toodles Come on, Daddy. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, ooh! *Tom (singing): While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread King Senator's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head ah, but while there is a merry man in Gumball's wily pack we'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back a minute before he knows we're there Old Gumball'll snatch his underwear. *Gumball: Oh, how could you, guys! *(all cheering, laughing) *Tom (singing): The breezy and uneasy king of England the snivelin', grovelin' measly, weaselly blabberin', jabberin' jibberin', jabberin'plunderin', plottin' wheelin', dealin' Prince Blackthorne that phony king of England Yeah! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs